The Forgotten
by Shinikaru Betsujin Akuin
Summary: Rinoa left Squall because he was too insensitive... A few years later, Squall mulls over what had happened while on quiet night drive. Not really sure if I'll add anything else though...
1. 1

Author Notes:... Inspired while I was mulling over a few things over about what happened this year... I found myself in the situation of Squall before... For I had an Ellone as well... Everyone does... It just that no one realizes that... Some "Ellone's" may look bad though.... Like mine... Anyway.. even if they are... They will teach you something important... Not necessarily Physics or Calculus (Mine tried to...)... But the things you will need to know... we may take for granted these "Elllones" when they're still with us... But in time we will learn to appreciate what they did....

Dedication: To all the "Ellones" in my life ..

I was right...  
  
You were just like Ellone...  
  
You both left...  
  
At first I was blinded by what I had seen..  
  
You seemed so caring...  
  
Guess I'm wrong about a lot of things...  
  
At one point when I defended my friends...  
  
You... stormed off...  
  
Leaving me to think about what I said...  
  
I was so stupid....  
  
I actually thought that I had done something wrong then...  
  
I tolerated you...  
  
For as long as I could...  
  
Believe me I tried...  
  
But I do have a boundary...  
  
I'm not just some stupid idiotic fool who...  
  
No actually I am now...  
  
Hoping you'd understand...  
  
Damn I'm out of the topic again...  
  
Anyway an argument started...  
  
I tried to pacify you...  
  
But to no avail...  
  
You stormed off yet again...  
  
Taking everything...  
  
My hope...  
  
My sanity...  
  
But not my realization....  
  
My hatred...  
  
My hatred of you and...  
  
Myself...  
  
Hatred because I let myself fall...  
  
For the one thing..  
  
I vowed to never...  
  
Never mind you wouldn't understand.. I was consoled eventually...  
  
By who I now believe to be my true friends....  
  
The people I had almost forsaken for you....  
  
But they stood strong for me...  
  
So now I thank you....  
  
You gave me a new hope to live for...  
  
The hope...  
  
To be together with true friends...  
  
Even if you weren't one of them...

For you will always be something much more...

Than just a friend.

I will always be grateful...  
  
For what you had done...  
  
You showed me who my true friends are...  
  
Even if you didn't mean it...  
  
I thank you...  
  
Rinoa Heartilly...

"Squall?"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to check if you were still in the land of the living..."

"Huh?"

"You looked somewhat pale and well.. Never mind.... Just start driving already..." She said giggling...

"Okay... And Rinoa?" She looked on intently at me, giving a silent 'what?' "

Thank you..."

I am an idiot.. aren't I?

But then again I can't help it...

As long as you're here..  
  
Author notes: At this point I know it's confusing.. Sometimes I even confuse myself... Anyway one thing... different about this fic from my experience is that my last 'Ellone' isn't coming back... At least I don't think so....


	2. Poem

  
  
Extra: This is just some poem I made while I was writing this fic...  
  
Waiting  
  
Never shall I feel the secureness 

You gave with your touch

I shall forever be chained within by uneasiness  
  
You betrayed me...

I forgave...

And now you did it again..

Only a fool will fall once more...  
  
But then again I always was a fool...  
  
Those words you spoke

Destroyed me

If you meant it, I do not know

But the words, no you destroyed me still  
  
You burned my pride

You buried my soul

You broke my heart  
  
When you said those words....

The ones I heard  
  
'She can have you...'  
  
Questions retained In my mind.

Unknown when they cease

Their existence made my heart freeze  
  
Was I burden to you?

Was I the cause of words untrue?

Was I the reason of your sudden bitterness?

Am I poison to those I hold dear?  
  
Although I know you'll never return

I'll keep our promise, though forgotten

Even if you don't  
  
I'll be waiting for you 'til you come back...

For Eternity...

However long it lasts  
  
No matter how long.

No matter when

I'll always be here...

Just simply waiting...  
  
For you...  
  
Even when time ceases to exist

You'll find me here waiting...

For Eternity

However long it lasts  
  
I'll wait... forever...

For I know...

That you will never come back...

But still hope refuses to leave me...  
  
You'll always be in my dreams.

Included in every thought.

Everything reminds me of you.

For to me...  
  
You are everything...  
  
I'll be waiting for you...

here...  
  
No matter how long.

No matter when

I'll always be here...

Just simply waiting...


End file.
